


Detention with Professor Snape

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You never attract attention.You are a Hufflepuff, mediocre, anonymous.The only thing that distinguishes from others is that you are the conquest of Professor Snape. And tonight you have a detention with him.





	Detention with Professor Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Again. Erotic fantasy. Don’t take it seriously.

Gryffindor had Potions with Slytherin, Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff. With no brains like Ravenclaw, you remained silent most of the time when Professor Snape questioned in the class.

He was always in a long black cloak, grim, strict, severe. He had dark eyes, which held the galaxy, the eternity, the infinity. He had greasy black hair, which you are dying to strike. He had a silky voice, which made you skin creep in pleasure every time he spoke. However, he didn’t even remember your name.

You headed for his dungeon. The nearer you were, the faster your heart beat. The Potion class was usually tantamount to a date for you.

Today you were required to make the antidote to the Love Potion. Certainly this time bezoars didn’t help. The task was more onerous then you had thought. Bemused, you added an ingredient into the cauldron tentatively.

There was an deafening explosion.

Snape walked towards your mess. Somebody in Ravenclaw sniggered. You blushed.

“ _ _Reparo__.” Pointing the wand at the broken cauldron, Snape said. You enjoyed his voice, the way he pronounced, the reverberation. Divine.

After casting another vanishing spell, he stared at you:

“So, explanation?”

Words failed you. How could you explain that you have adored him since the first Potion class? That you pay more attention to him then to the lifeless ingredients? That Severus Snape himself was a walking Love Potion so that you reckon there was no possibility to make a corresponding antidote?

Snape’s lips curved into a sneering smile.

“Five points from Hufflepuff. Detention at eight o’clock tonight.”

 

You bade goodbye to your friends at ten to eight, who all looked at you pitifully as if you were going to the hell. Your nervousness was quite misunderstood.

What would he demand? What if you failed again?

“Make a new sample of the antidote to Love Potion. Ingredients are in the cupboard.” Snape pointed at the cupboard, the door of which swung open. “I may poison you to check the effect.” 

You settled down to the antidote.

Sitting behind the desk, Snape was reading a book. His office was chilly and gloomy. Through the vapor from the cauldron you could see the contour of his face in the dim light. Snape’s long pallid fingers tapped the pages softly. You couldn't help peering at him from time to time.

“There is nothing more interesting than the potion in your cauldron. Concentrate.” As if your gaze were solid, Snape noticed your continued peering without even looking up.

He is a powerful Legilimen. You said to yourself.

The potion bubbled quietly. It was supposed to turn wheat after adding the chipped root, however, it remained mauve.

Timidly, you asked in a feeble voice.

“Professor? Can...can I have some help?”

“Reference books are on the shelf. Hope you survive tonight.” Snape turn another page.

You walked to the shelf behind him. As you drew near, you had no difficulty gazing at his hair closely, the shadow his eyelashes cast, the slender fingers that stroke the book.

Finally, you reached the __Moste Potente Potions__.

Yet his mere presence was such an irresistible distraction that you stared at the reference book for another one minute without taking in even one word.

You blinked.

 _ _Stir counter-clockwise three times__. It read.

You hurried to the bubbling cauldron and stirred. The effect was almost immediate: the potion turned mauve just as described in the book.

Sighing in relief, you collected the potion in a flask.

“Finished?” asked Snape, inclining his head to you.

“Y-yes, Professor.”

Snape snapped the book, getting to his feet. “Well, well, time to test your antidote. It looks acceptable.”

“Drink.” He handed you the Love Potion. “Then drink your antidote. In case it doesn’t work, I have my antidote to save you from abysmal obsession.”

“My survival.” You raised the flask and drained it. Then your antidote.

Almost instantly, you knew that your antidote worked. Before the detection you have buried yourself in the library, looking up for the symptoms of a Love Potion drinker, which involved abnormal jubilation, hunger for caress and semi-unconsciousness. None of above was felt. You're very, very calm instead.

Yet it suddenly occurred to you that you could pretend. Pretend that the antidote didn't work at all. It's now or never. You may never earned yourself a detention like this again.

“Severus, I adore you.” For the first time you looked directly into his dark eyes, blushing scarlet.

He turned back, searching for the antidote. You seized the opportunity to move closer and stroke his hair, only to found his ears reddened unnaturally.

“Mind your manner, silly girl.” Snape sneered, taking out his antidote. “I thought you’ve done the antidote well.”

“Severus...”

You threw your arms around him so tightly that he almost dropped the flask in his hands. Keeping your eyes shut, you stood on tiptoe and pressed your lips on Snape’s pale cheek.

He gasped.

The whole world came to a halt.

“Enough!” Snape bellowed, throwing you from him with all his might.

Your eyes turned watery.

Embarrassment reigned the dungeon. Snape pulled you to your feet. His expression was inscrutable. You might had set some kind of record because Snape fed you the antidote awkwardly.

You choked. Snape patted your back.

“Having fun?”

“Professor...”

“Detention. Tomorrow night. Same time.”

He picked up the book and started reading again, his cheek burning.

You bit your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from ——
> 
> HP4 Chapter 15  
> Snape had hinted that he might be poisoning on of the before Christmas to see if their antidote worked.


End file.
